The Angel of the Lord
by LiAmi
Summary: Harry finds out he is not a Potter, in fact, he is a Riddle. Follow him as he uncovers the truths behind all the lies and manipulations from Dumbledore and his so called friends; while finally finding a place to call home. Post GoF. Dark!Harry Dark!But not Evil!Voldemort and Death Eaters. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione Bashing. NOT A SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Angel of the Lord**

**Summary: Harry finds out he is not a Potter, in fact, he is a Riddle. Follow him as he uncovers the truths behind all the lies and manipulations from Dumbledore and his so called friends; while finally finding a place to call home. Post GoF. Dark!Harry Dark!But not Evil!Voldemort and Death Eaters. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione Bashing**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, nor am I getting any kind of profit for this story.**

**AN: People, this is my first story, and although I know it's not good enough, this is the best I can do for now. Also, English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes. **

'_Thoughts'_

"**Parseltongue"**

**Chapter 1: Deceptions**

It was a quiet night; all the students and staff alike of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were in the lands of Morpheus. Well, not everyone; strolling through the dark corridors of the castle, thinking about his life and his so called friends, was a young wizard we all know as Harry James Potter.

You see, this year had been very bad for Harry, he was chosen to be the fourth champion for the TriWizard Tournament, and most of the school turn on him, not believing that when he said he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Then in the last task, he was portkey in to a graveyard and watch as his co-champion Cedric Diggory was murder right in front of him, to then be restrained as a ritual was done using his blood to bring back the the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Sighing Harry look up through a window to the starts, trouble thoughts running through his mind. _'Why me?' _ Harry's mind was on a conversation he overheard this afternoon.

*Flashback*

Harry was heading to the Gryffindor common room, Madam Pomfrey had finally declare him fit to leave the infirmary. Suddenly he heard Ron's voice coming from an empty classroom nearby, approaching to say hello, he however stopped at what he heard Ron say next.

"For how long do we have to keep pretending to be Potter's friends?"

"Honestly Ronald, it is only until he defeats You-Know-Who, then Dumbledore will make sure he either gets imprisoned for life or dies; and we will finally get all the money and fame we deserve." Answered Ginny's voice.

Hermione's voice came next, and what he heard turn his whole world upside down. "Beside, you shouldn't complain. Dumbledore is paying us to spy on Harry and keep him ignorant. We need him to off You-Know-Who, you know what Dumbledore said, if Harry were to find out he is You-Know-Who's son he will join the dark side and light will have no chance of winning the war."

Harry couldn't take anymore, as silently as he could, he backed away from the classroom and left."

*end of flashback*

"Why does my life has to be so complicated?" Harry asked to the silent night, while sliding down the wall, and sitting on the floor. _"Okay, lets things logically, Dumbledore is paying Ron, Hermione and Ginny to spy on me and to keep me from learning too much. I am also the Voldemort's son." _

"_Sooooo, I can't obviously keep fighting for the light, they are using me as a weapon and nothing more, they obviously don't care for me, but can I join the Dark? Can I join that monster I just saw return not so long ago?" _Harry sat there thinking on everything and on what to do, for a few hours. After a while he decided that he was not going to let this continue, _"first, I have to make sure I am definitely the son of the Dark Lord, then let's just hope that he is not as insane as he appeared to be at the graveyard; perhaps not everything is as it seems, if it is then I'll just leave, leave Britain, find another school maybe and just let this world on its own."_ With a nod, Harry stood and headed back to bed; his mind made up, he will find his freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my first story; it is not as good as I wish it to be, but here it goes anyway. Also, English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes. **

**Thank you very much to all who review and add my story to their follow/favorite. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, nor am I getting any kind of profit for this story.**

"**Parseltongue"**

**Chapter 2: Azriel Salazar Riddle**

It has been a few weeks and Harry was making his way to Gringotts. He had just sneak out of his supposed relatives' house and was making his way through London. The last week of school was alright, most of his time was spend in a secluded spot on the library, reading and making a list of books to buy while at the same time avoiding his so called friends to the best of his abilities.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron he made his way to the back with minimum problems, tapping the wand in the bricks he open the entrance of Diagon Alley, the place was not as full since it was still early in the morning; making sure that his hat was well placed he walked straight to the white marble building known as Gringotts.

Entering the bank he headed to the nearest open teller and waited to be acknowledged by the goblin. After a little while the goblin looked up with a sneer in his face "Yes?"

"Good Morning, I wish to have an inheritance and a magical trait test." Harry said.

The goblin looked at him for a minute as if assessing him; he then called another goblin forward they exchange some words in Gobbledegook. "Bogrod will lead you to the inheritance office." Following the goblin, Harry was lead through a maze of corridors; finally the goblin stopped, knocked on the door and left Harry to it.

Hearing a noise from inside, he open the door and enter the medium size office, at the back of the room sat another goblin behind a desk. Said goblin looked at Harry for a second and gestured him to the chair one of the chairs in front of his desk before saying, "I was told you wish to do an inheritance and magical trait test?"

Harry nodded while at the same time responding out loud for the goblin "Yes, I suddenly came with the knowledge that I am not who everyone tells me I am, and will like to know exactly who I am and what I own."

The goblin looked at him strangely for a minute before looking through the drawers in his desk. Pulling out a piece of parchment, a potion and a dagger he placed them in front of Harry. "You need to drink the potion, then with the help of the dagger place three drops of blood in the parchment." Doing as he was told, Harry looked at the parchment as the blood was absorbed; it seems like minutes had past when in reality was only a few seconds before writing began to appear in the parchment. Harry grabbed it and read:

**Azriel Salazar Riddle (a.k.a Hadrian "Harry" James Potter)**

**Born May 7, 1979**

**Birth Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle **

**Birth Mother: Alysa Cara Riddle nee Malfoy (deceased)**

**Adoptive Father: James Charles Potter (deceased) **

**Adoptive Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (deceased)**

**Godparents: Lucius Malfoy / Narcissa Malfoy**

**Sirius Black / Alice Longbottom**

**Head to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Heir to the Archaic and Noble House of Slytherin**

**Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black**

**Magical Traits:**

**Magical Core: 75% Bound (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Parseltounge: Partially Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Metamorphmagus: Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Animagus: Partially Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Eidetic Memory: Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Occlumency/Legimency: Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)**

**Compulsion Spell (To confide everything with Albus Dumbledore)**

**Compulsion Spell (To sacrifice for the greater good)**

**Hate Charm (To hate anything Slytherin and dark)**

**Love Potion (To fall in love with Ginny Weasley)**

By the time Harry finished reading, he was shaking in anger. The Goblin took the parchment and read through it, his eyebrow rising higher with each word. "Well Lord Potter this information is quite unexpected; what would you like to do now?"

"I... I will like to speak to whoever is in charge of the Potter accounts, I would also like to know if there is anything that can be done about all this blocks, spells, charm and potion, I wish for them to be removed as soon as possible." Harry stated while pulling himself together.

Well, if he had any doubts they were long gone now. He was truly the son of the current Dark Lord; he had blood family that was alive, thinking on everything he found out, a sense of anger enter him as he thought of everything Dumbledore had done to him, he will no longer be a weapon for the light, but going directly to the dark will not be wise at this moment, hmmm… perhaps if I keep pretending to be ignorant of their plot and just pretend I am still their weapon; I could probably learn more from the shadows than in the open, the perfect spy. I will aid the dark while pretending to be the hero, no one will know until it is too late. But first a little freedom, I will not be returning to those muggles.

He looked up when hearing he was being talked to. "Lord Potter, my name is Griphook, I am the manager of both the Potter and Black estates, if you follow me, we will be heading to my office."

Getting up Harry thanked the goblin for his help and follow Griphook through the complex corridors; reaching the office, Griphook and Harry entered. Getting comfortable Griphook started talking first.

"Well Lord Potter, what is it I can do for you today?"

"I would like to know if there is anything that can be done about all the blocks, compulsions and love potions on me; I will like to get statements for on the last 13 years of the Potter accounts. I will also like to know if I have any properties where I could live and finally I will like to know if there is anything I can do to be emancipated."

"We can do a ritual that will remove all of the blocks and spell place on you, of course, it will come at a price."

"That's alright; take the money from my trust vault. How soon can the ritual be done?" Harry asked curiously.

"We can have ready the ritual room in a few minutes. While we wait, please place a drop of your blood into this parchment in order to find out about your wealth and properties." Griphook stated as he handed Harry a piece of parchment and a dagger.

Taking the dagger and cutting his finger for the second time that day, Harry place a drop of blood on the given parchment. Once words stop appearing Harry reach for it and read:

**Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Vaults: 460, 782 (Trust Vault)**

**Estimated Funds: 26,745,860 galleons, 395,610 sickles and 28,960 knuts. **

**Stocks: Daily Prophet 40%**

** Twilfit and Tattings 56%**

** Quality Quiddich Supplies 25%**

**Properties: Potter Manor (Wales), Godric Hollow (Unknown), Potter Villa (Spain), Potter Lodge (Greece), Summer Cottage (France).**

**Riddle Vault 980 (Trust Vault set by birth parents)**

**Estimated Funds: 2,459,720 galleons 45,953 sickles and 13,946 knuts.**

"Now Lord Potter, the ritual room is ready for you, once the ritual is done, I will have for you to read, your adoptive parents wills and we will go over everything you need." Griphook told Harry.

Harry nodded and stood up; a goblin in the back was waiting for him. Harry follows him thinking that this was finally it; this was the first step to his freedom. He will help his father win this war and he will make sure Dumbledore pays for everything he had done to him and his family.

**AN finally finished with this chapter, hope you all like it. I will try to update soon, but I can't make any promises….. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I would love to know your thoughts about the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is my first story; it is not as good as I wish it to be, but here it goes anyway. Also, English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes. **

**Someone mention that Harry couldn't own that much of the Daily Prophet, looking back at chapter 2, I realized that making numbers and percentages at random is not a good thing. Sooooo, I went back and change the percentages of stocks that Harry owns, nothing else of chapter 2 was changed. **

**Thank you very much to all who review and add my story to their follow/favorite. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, nor am I getting any kind of profit for this story.**

"**Parseltongue"**

**Chapter 3 – Thought and Shopping**

At the Dark Lord's manor, a tall man with greasy hair and a crooked nose kept brewing and feeding his master potions to keep him from going totally insane or worst dying. He kept wondering how in the name of Merlin the "rat" managed to messed up such a simple ritual, but then again Pettigrew was nothing but an imbecile. All this year's waiting for his master to return, many on the light side thought he was a spy for them, many though he had changed his way; but he knew better, Dumbledore was a senile manipulative old man who only saw everyone around him as pawn, he recognize the truth should he ever lost his value to the old man he would be dead or worst send to Azkaban to rot in a cell. He would only serve one master a master he was trying to bring back from insanity and death.

The Dark Lord was in pain, truly and utter pain. Through the fog of insanity and pain, his mind was starting to repair with the help of all the potions he was been fed, memories of a gorgeous platinum blond hair woman with brilliant silver blue eyes, in her arms was small child with his black hair and the woman's blue eyes, both looking at him with so much happiness. He wanted to get better, he needed to get better; he swore 14 years ago to avenge the death of his wife and son, to bring the dreams he share with his wife of a better and safer world. His resolution made, he started to fight the insanity with a renew strength.

xxxxxxxxx

Many miles away, in the kitchen a dark house also known as Number 12 Grimauld Place was Albus Dumbledore and a few selected members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Molly, how is everything with Harry, have you got any letters from him this summer?" asked Dumbledore thinking of all the things he needed to do in order to keep full control of Potter.

"The brat hasn't written yet, I can't wait for him to defeat his father so we can get rid of him." Molly Weasley said with disgust in her voice.

"Good good, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger, this year you must keep a good watch on Harry, with the return of Voldemort we cannot afford for Harry to become independent and start thinking on his own, it will be a disaster should he find out he is Voldemort's son. Of course your payment for this year has already been transfer to your accounts"

"Of course Headmaster, keeping him away from his studies so that he doesn't learn much is really easy." Responded the arrogant voice of Hermione Granger; Ginny and Ron nodding next to her.

"Excellent," replied Dumbledore clapping his hands with that bright annoying twinkle in his eyes. "Mr. Potter will be brought to Headquarters on the 31 of July, for now do not write to him, we need to keep him isolated so he is more grateful once we take him out of his abusive relatives. Soon I will be time to tell him of the fake prophecy I made, that says he is the only one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. He will sacrifice himself for the greater good and everything will be as it should be."

Unknown to them, outside the kitchen door were two pair of eyes, one a golden amber and one gray, both radiated anger and betrayal. Slowly and quietly the two retreated back upstairs. Once inside a room, with sufficient silencing charms and privacy spells, they started at each other.

With a sight, Remus looked at his friend "Harry is my cub, it doesn't matter if he is Vol … Voldemort's son, I.. I will be with him till the end no matter what he chooses."

Sirius contemplated his friends' words and everything that has happened in the last 14 years. "Dumbledore said he will tell Harry of the fake prophecy he made; have all we fight been nothing but a lie? Did James and Lily die because Dumbledore was playing God? Does everything we have been told about the dark is true or is it also a lie?"

"I… I'm with you, Harry is my godson no matter what; once he is here we will tell him what we heard. I will stand by him; if he decides to change sides then I will follow. I will not abandon him, when he might need us the most." Sirius said with a conviction that had Remus smiling despite the situation. They look at each other and nod, for now they'll lay low and when the time came they will follow Harry to the end.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was in pain, the ritual to remove all the compulsions and spells had definitely hurt like hell, however despite the pain he had never feel lighter before, his magic was singing loudly in his body, wishing to be use now that it was free. Now, the only thing in his body was the blood adoption by the Potter, but that will have to remain a while longer.

Entering Griphook's office again, Harry sat at the desk where the goblin was looking at the paper work on his desk. "Well Lord Potter, first things first, this is the will of James and Lily Potter." Said Griphook handing him a roll of parchment.

Harry took the parchment and unrolled it.

_I James Charles Potter and I Lily Marie Potter nee Evans of clear mind and health, declare this as out final will, may all previous wills be null and void._

_To Remus Lupin, we leave you with 150,000 galleons and no Moony you may not return them. Use them for yourself my friend you deserve them._

_To Peter Pettigrew, we leave you with 100,000 galleons, enjoy. (Unless, we have been killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort while residing in our home at Godric Hollow. Should that be the case, the money is to return to the estate as Peter was our secret keeper and have betrayed us.)_

_To Sirius Black, we leave you our son and heir. We love you Pads, you have always been like a brother to me, please take care of our little Harry for us._

_To Severus Snape, we leave you with 100,000 galleons to be use at your discretion, you have always been a good friend to me Sev, please take care of yourself. _

_To Harry James Potter, our heir through love and blood adoption we leave everything else. He is to gain the title of Lord Potter upon reaching the age of eleven. _

_Should Sirius Black be unable to care for Harry he is to go to the people listed bellow in said order:_

_Sirius Black _

_Remus Lupin _

_Alice Longbottom_

_Severus Snape_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD HARRY BE PLACED WITH PETUNIA AND VERNON DURSLEY, THEY HATE MAGIC AND WILL ONLY END UP ABUSING OUR SON. _

_Signed:_

_James C. Potter Lily M. Potter_

_Witnessed by:_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was upset, Albus Dumbledore will pay for all the manipulations he'd done, he will rue the day he messed with my life. "I want a copy of this will to be made." He stated while handing the roll of parchment back to the goblin.

Griphook took the parchment, whispered some words and a copy of the will appear. He handed Harry the copy, while placing the original back in his files. "Now Lord Potter, this a statement summary of all transactions done to your accounts since November 1981; if you could tell me which transactions were made without your consent, we will be able to rectify the situation."

Taking the parchment, Harry breathes deeply before he started to read the statement.

**Albus Dumbledore: 200,000 galleons yearly (since 1981)**

**Molly Weasley: 50,000 galleons yearly (since 1990)**

**Ronald Weasley: 10,000 galleons yearly (since 1991)**

**Ginny Weasley: 10,000 galleons yearly (since 1992)**

**Hermione Granger: 10,000 galleons yearly (since 1991)**

**Harry Potter: estimate of 1,500 galleons yearly (since 1991)**

"The only transactions I authorized are the one I made myself. All the other were done without my knowledge and consent. Can this be undone?"

"Since you did not give permission for these transactions, we will retrieve all the money that was taken from your accounts, all I need is your signature here authorizing the return of your money." Griphook stated presenting him with a parchment and a quill. Reading through it, he nodded and signed his name at the bottom.

"Good, your money will be return in a few minutes. Now, this here are the Potter Lordship ring and the Heir rings for the Black and Slytherin families, the Potter ring is to be worn on your right ring finger, while the other two are to be worn in your right middle finger."

Harry took the three rings, the Potter ring was a golden ring with a square ruby on top and a P engraved in it; the Black ring was a white gold band with an onyx on the top and a B engraved in it, it was smaller than the Potter ring he supposed it was to signify it was the heir ring, and lastly the Slytherin ring was the same size as the Black ring, but instead had and emerald on top, an S engraved underneath the stone and a snake engraved in the outer ring. Harry placed the rings on his fingers as Griphook had indicted and watched as they glow and resized to fit him.

"Excellent, as the new Lord Potter you are now seen as an adult in the Wizarding world. The trace in your wand has been automatically removed. Now the Potter ring will function as a portkey to your estates, just touch the stone on the ring and say out loud the name of the property you wish to go. Also, the Potter ring will protect you against minor hexes and spells, while the Black and Slytherin heir ring will protect you against mind magic and some hexes." Griphook stated. "is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"Yes… yes, I will like to make sure no one but me have access to my accounts. So in that order, I want both my trust vaults to be joined together under the name of Azriel Riddle. And I will like to move the whole of the Potter vault to a new vault also under the name of Azriel Riddle." Harry stated.

"Very well," Griphook wrote something down and pressed what looked like an orb and spoke to it in gobbledegook. Suddenly another goblin entered the office and handed Griphkook two keys. "Your transfers are been made and will be done in a few minutes, this are your new keys, the small is the one of your trust vault."

"Great, that was faster than I thought it would be. Also, is there a way for me to remove money, both wizarding and muggle, without coming to the bank every time?" Harry asked thinking in everything he need to buy.

Griphook nooded, "We have a special pouch that we can offer you, it will be linked to the account of your choice, you just need to say the amount you need and the money will be transfer from the account to the pouch. We also have our version of the muggle debit card, and it will work exactly like one and it can be used on both worlds, the card though comes with a fee of 10 galleons per year."

"Perfect, I will take both; link the pouch to my trust vault." Harry said happily.

Making some notes in a parchment, he then opened a drawer and took a black pouch and a silver card with a golden G in the front and gave them to Harry. Sign your name in the back of the card and place a drop of blood right next to your name and another drop of blood in the bottom of the pouch."

Harry did as instructed, once finished he thanked Griphook for everything, adjusted his hat and made his way out of the bank, he had some shopping to do. Looking around Diagon Alley, he realized it was busier then when he arrived, having still two hours before lunch he headed first to the trunk shop. Entering the shop he was greeted by a man that looked to be in his early thirties.

"Hello there young sir, what can I help you with today?"

Harry replied while looking around at the trunks on display, "I was looking to invest in a new trunk, would you show me the different trunks you have?"

"Of course, of course come this way," the man then placed five trunks in front of him and brightly describe each of them. "Now these are the trunks we currently have, the first is the standard one compartment trunk at 130 galleons; it has the expansion charms to hold five times the normal space. The second trunk is a three compartments trunk at 310 gallons, all three compartments come with the expansion charms in them."

"The third trunk is a four compartment one, where the first three compartments are the standard ones, and the fourth is an actual room, said room can either be a bedroom, a library or a potions lab. This trunk is at 490 galleons. The fourth trunk is a five compartment trunk, as the rest the first three are the standard compartments, while the other two can be any combination of either a bedroom, a library or a potions lab; this one is at 600 galleons."

"Lastly the last trunk is the most expensive one at 1500 galleons, it is set up as a four compartment trunk, the first three again been the standard ones, while the fourth is an actual apartment. Going into the trunk you arrive at what is a living room with a small fully equipped kitchen, the first door to the right will be a bedroom with an attached bathroom and a walk in closet; the second door to the right will lead to a small study/office. Sub sequentially the first door to the left will be a library while the second door will be a potions lab. All trunks can be made in any color and with an additional 100 galleons, a security system can be installed in the trunk, making it so that the trunk will only open with a password and that with tapping your wand on the top it will shrink to the size of a matchbox."

Harry looked at the man with wide eyes, the trunks were impressive. "Wow…. I think I will like to take the last trunk in black and with the security system installed."

The man looked at Harry with a smile, "Very well, I already have the trunk ready, and it will take me ten minutes to add the security system."

Harry nodded, "Okay, I'll look at the book bags while waiting." The man nodded and went to the back of the store, leaving Harry to look at the book bags on display. The note on the display said that all the bags had an expansion charm as well as a light weight charm. So it was a matter of which design you liked best, in the end Harry opted for a messenger bag, in black leather with lined with green at the borders. He took it and placed it on the counter just as the shopkeeper returned with his new trunk floating behind him.

"Here you go sir, to set the password you press your wand to the keyhole and say the password out loud, to change the password you press your wand to the keyhole say the current password, and then say _mutatio_ followed by the new password. The current passwords are set as compartment one, two, three and four so you may change them in private at sure convenience."

"Perfect, I will take that plus the bag." Harry stated happily

"Very well, that will be a total of 1635 galleons please." The man replied pleased at the new sale he'd made.

Murmuring the amount he placed the galleons in the counter for the shopkeeper. He then placed his new book bag on his shoulders, shrunk the trunk and place it in the bag. Waving a good bye he left the shop and headed to a clothes store.

Entering the clothing store, Harry went and bough himself everything he could think of. He left the shop exhausted but content; he bought 9 pairs of pants, 15 t shirts, 10 shirts, 10 vests, 5 shorts, 3 running sweat pants, 2 sweat shirt, 2 winter cloaks, a black cloak with a hood, a bunch of underwear, socks, 2 pair of runners, 1 pair of dress shoes, 2 pair of boots, a black belt, a new wallet and even a new wrist watch. All in all Harry was happy with his new clothes.

All purchases store in his new bag, he decided to have lunch so he head for a small bistro he spotted. Getting a table he ordered a glass of water and a chicken sandwich. While waiting for his lunch to arrive he started to make a mental list of everything he needed to do. He wanted to make the best of today, so first he should head to the book store; he wanted to buy a lot of books, then he wanted to stock his new potions lab, and then if he had the time, he would go to Knockturn Alley. After finishing his lunch he paid the waiter and left the small bistro, heading straight for the book store.

At the bookstore, Harry went all the way; after all he had a new library to fill. Besides this is his O.W.L.'s year and for once he will not cater to anyone, he will do his best instead of pretending to be just average; He was going to leave to his full potential and no one was going to stop him. Leaving the bookstore with around 200 new books, he went and bought everything he needed to stock his potions lab and study/office. Stopping at the pet store, he got Hedwig some more treats and a short stop at Quality Quiddich Supplies got him a broom care kit and new seeker gloves.

It was 3:30 in the afternoon and he was done shopping in Diagon Alley, having enough time he put on his new black cloak and put the hood on and headed for Knockturn Alley. The first store he found was something he never thought of, a tattoo shop. Entering he came upon a man about 6'2" with black hair, brown eyes and arms covered completely in tattoos.

"Hey there mate, my name is Alex, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, mmm.. I wanted to get a tattoo on my back." Harry replied awkwardly.

"Do you know what you wish to get?" Alex asked back, seeing Harry's shake his head, he took out a binder from behind the counter and gave it to Harry. "Here, have a look at some of the designs to see if anything gets your attention."

Harry took the book and search through it, after a few minutes one image catch his interest. It was a Celtic cross with a black snake with green and silver markings. "Is it possible to alter a design?"

Alex look back at Harry with interest, "what do you have in mind."

He showed Alex the image he liked, "I like the Celtic cross in black and white, with the black snake wrap around it, but instead of green and silver for the markings I was thinking of silver and blue markings and golden eyes. Then in each side of the cross I want to write 3 initials in a gothic cursive type of letter. On the right side I want A.R.M. and on the left side I want L.P.E. and at the base of the cross I want a few lilies. Is it possible?" Harry said looking at Alex

"It is very doable, give me a minute to draw the whole image and then it will only be a few minutes and it will be done. How big do you want it?"

"I was thinking as from just below my neck to a little above my waist." Alex nodded at started drawing the design. It only took a few minutes until he was done and Harry loved it completely. Removing the cloak but making sure his hat was still on, also removing his t-shirt he then sat down in the chair he was directed to. A few spells later and the tattoo was complete. A very happy Harry left the store after thanking and paying Alex for a wonderful masterpiece.

His next stop was a bookstore he found further down the path, where he managed to buy many introductory books to the dark arts among others. His book collection was growing and Harry couldn't wait to let his full potential out and doing his best. Keeping walking around he found a store which a small poster that said crafted wands, thinking he could use a second wand he went into the shop. A 20 minutes later he left the shop with a new wand (Ash wood, 12" with a basilisk heartstring core soak in basilisk venom) and one wand holster to hide it.

Thinking everything he needed was done, he started to head back when he came upon a store named "Disguises, conceal yourself fully". He entered the shop and noticed most of the merchandise was some sort of jewelry.

The old lady looked at him with disdain, "what can I do for you sweety?"

Harry looked at her and decided to be extra polite, "hello madam, would you mind explain to me how this disguises work?"

"You put on the item you choose, and it will change your appearance for as long as you're wearing it. It can fool everyone, not even magical object can look through it."

Thinking it a brilliant invention and a worthy acquisition Harry looked through the inventory and chose an armband for himself it was a golden snake armband with deep emerald eyes. And thinking of his godfathers he bough to rings, both in white gold, one had an opal stone and the other had a sapphire. So, getting all three, he paid the lady and left.

It was already 5:30 in the afternoon, and the Dursley's where supposed to get home at 7 p.m. He really didn't want to return there, but if he was going to play ignorant he needed to stay there for a while longer. Giving a sight, he started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, went through the door to the muggle side and summoned the knight bus to head back to Privet Drive.

**AN Okay, so here is the end of chapter 3, sorry for the long wait. I hope you all like it, please leave me a review, I would love to know what you think about and what would you like to happen further down in the story. All ideas are welcome, though I might not be able to incorporate everything in the story.**


End file.
